A New Chapter
by hyperoo
Summary: A prequel to Maturity, how Katara and Zuko hook-up. I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, it is property of Bryke and Viacom. I make no money of this, only ego boosts.
1. Chapter 1

Silently creeping down the hallway, Katara made her way to the nursery in the Western Air Temple, in the crib closest to the back wall was her son Mugi. He had just turned one year old. His dark brown hair pressed down against his forehead, eyes closed. Katara reached down and picked her son up. She wanted to hold Mugi one last time. As per her agreement with the surviving Airbenders, she would leave after his first birthday to grow-up as an Air Nomad. Mugi would know who his mother was and be able to visit the Southern Water Tribe, but would spend most of his childhood in the care of the Air Nomads. It was a fair agreement; the Air Nomads were so few now, not even enough left to fill more then two temples they needed every Airbender. Biting back tears, Katara kissed Mugi on the forehead and set him carefully back in the crib. No matter how much she wanted to hold her son and never let him go, Katara knew better. She only a few hours before dawn and needed to put as much distant between the temple and herself as she could. Hurrying out of the temple, she ran on silent feet to the front cliff's edge, her hooded cloak billowing behind her. Appa was waiting for her, a small pile of satchels and trunks in his saddle. Using her Waterbending, Katara pulled water from the fountains underneath her body and rose to the saddle. A barely audible yip-yip fell from her lips and she and Appa were off.

Easily gliding out to the chasm and then slowly fluttering to the bottom, Appa was soundless, as if he knew Katara's wordless desire to not be discovered. After the other Air Nomads had come out of hiding, they had insisted Aang join them. This would have been fine for Katara, she and Aang had been together for a few years and while she did love him, she knew it wasn't something that would last. They were growing up and growing apart. Unfortunately, Katara had been pregnant when they decided it was safe to make themselves known. Her child had been an Airbender and they needed him. Not wanting to have a long, drawn out and overly public goodbye, she had opted for something more personal that would leave her with less guilt towards her child and towards Aang. The guilt felt by Mugi's father was as great as his mother's, but Aang would be there to help raise Mugi, Katara didn't want to have to see his teary eyes and hear his hollow apologies. It wasn't Aang's fault, and Katara knew that, but she didn't have the energy to comfort him when she knew she was the one getting the short side.

Appa landed with a small tremor at the bank of the river at the bottom of the chasm. Climbing down, Katara waterbended her belongings off of Appa, making a large board of ice, she moved her stuff to the back and made a criss cross box over it so it would stay in place during the journey. She turned to Appa and hugged him goodbye. It would be a long time before Katara saw him again, they both knew it. Jumping on the ice board, Katara started her journey home, knowing she would never make in there in one shot she had sent a messenger hawk ahead to Fire Lord Zuko asking if she would be able to stay at the palace for a few days to rest. Not having the luxury of waiting for a reply, the note had said to have a palace valet waiting for her at the docks in two days if he agreed, if not she would rest at an Inn and then continue. The note had explicitly told him not tell Aang if he should contact Zuko, Katara only hoped he would respect her wishes.

As she cleared the chasm a lone child started crying in the Air Temple, reaching up and grasping nothing, wondering why his mother wasn't there.

In the study of Fire Lord Zuko, chaos had ruled of late. Papers were strewn everywhere, half empty cups of cold tea with scrolls piled on them were barely balancing on ink pots, brushes were left unrinsed, the ink crusting on the bristles and making them useless. Normally a servant would be there to clean up the mess Zuko had left, but there were so many political issues and requests that every waking minute was either spent looking over papers and messages or meeting with his advisors. He had barely had time to practice his Firebending, which upset Zuko the most. Getting physically soft was the worst thing that could happen to him, the Fire Lord had to appear as physically fit as he was mentally fit. A Fire Lord going soft this early in life was taken as a bad omen. Zuko sighed as he looked over everything that needed reading and signing, the piles were seemed endless; he needed a vacation. Maybe he would write to Toph and visit the Bei Fong estate, but no, he couldn't do that. The Earth Kingdom was still very politically unstable and Zuko wasn't safe there. He could always go down to the Southern Water Tribe and visit Sokka and Suki; he was much less despised there. Of course, it was winter in the South Pole, which meant no light. Being cut off from the energy of the sun would probably drive Zuko crazy. Letting his forehead fall onto the desk Zuko groaned, he needed a diversion from life, someone to talk to that didn't grovel.

Iroh was in Ba Sing Sei at his tea shop, Aang and Katara were at the Western Air Temple with their new child, Toph was busy playing diplomat in the Northern Water Tribe and Mai was with her new husband Master Piando enjoying her honeymoon. He was completely alone.

"Fire Lord Zuko?" a voice called through the door.

"Yes." Zuko answered, sitting up straight and smoothing his hair down.

"You have a messenger hawk from Priestess Katara."

"Give it to me!"

Eagerly Zuko stood-up, walked over to the door and yanked it open; the servant had the message on a plate waiting for him. Snatching it up, Zuko read it quickly, happy to have communication with a friend.

"Two days? That's today!" Zuko exclaimed "Quickly have a valet take a palanquin down to the docks to meet Katara."

The servant nodded, bowed and hurried to make the arrangements. Zuko smile, he would finally have someone to talk to.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly dusk when Katara arrived at the dock in the Fire Nation capital city. It was hard to believe she could just surf in wearing her Water Tribe robes and not be in immediate danger. It was just a few short years earlier that Katara had been part of the failed invasion on the day of black sun. Looking back on it, she couldn't believe she had just spent the invasion as her fathers' crutch. The full moon had eclipsed the sun and she was at her most powerful. But logic had given way to fear and the thought of losing her only surviving parent had made her stay by his side.

Steering into an empty space at the dock, Katara had risen out of the water; luggage board and all. Dockhands, sailors and passer Byers stared, astonished at her abilities. Many had never seen a waterbender and those that had had only seen men. To control the tides was a powerful feat and only the most skilled waterbending master could travel as she had. The gaping stares boosted Katara's ego as she tossed her beaded hair behind her shoulder and thrust out her chest showing her Water Tribe crest proudly. Proving to Fire Nation citizens that they weren't the "superior" element still brought her morbid pleasure.

Standing poised on the ice board, Katara maneuvered her way down the dock, easily avoiding the other travelers. A royal palanquin with a Water Tribe flag was waiting for her at the dock masters station.

Bowing to Katara, the lowered the palanquin, helped her inside and loaded her belongings into a separate cart they had brought. The ride to the palace was mostly uneventful, with exception of the occasional stone being tossed at the "Water Tribe barbarian". The hostile behavior didn't surprise Katara; the Fire Nation had been very upset when they lost the war. It had meant a loss of wealthy territories that filled the pockets of many Fire Nation nobles, it had also cost the less fortunate their dreams of wealth when their own firebending children would join the military and have a well paying career for life. War made the winning side rich; the Southern Tribe was now proof of that. Since the northern benders had arrived, they had been able to access the mineral mines that only waterbender could get to. The Southern Tribe had the largest silver and gold veins in the world at the very center in the Arctic Mountain range. Now that they were once again being mined, the Southern Water Tribe was the wealthiest nation in the world.

Waiting at the palace steps for Katara were Foreign Minister Lo and Li. Katara shuddered, the twins always creeped her out. They went out of their way to speak in unison and make the exact same movements at the exact same time. She always wondered if it was unconscious or if they used fear as a defense since they weren't firebender. Bowing, they led Katara up the numerous stairs to the palace, taking care not to actually look at her. The twins were just as bitter about the war as the people who had thrown rocks at Katara's palanquin.

After (finally) arriving at the palace doors, Katara was led to a small chamber where she was given refreshments and informed that Fire Lord Zuko was in a meeting. Sighing, she leaned back and shook her foot impatiently. The formalities of the palace always annoyed her, especially since she was only there to rest for a few days.

Almost two hours later, Katara was led out of the receiving chamber and into the throne room. Sitting on a gold throne sat her friend and former brother in arm Fire Lord Zuko.

"Priestess Katara," a court official started, "daughter of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, granddaughter of Waterbending Master Pakku formerly of the Northern Water Tribe, sister to chief's heir Sokka and former Kyoshi warrior Suki, adopted sister to Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom. We welcome you to the palace of the Fire Lord."

Katara walked up to Zuko and bowed low, trying as hard as she could not to laugh. The formalities seemed ridiculous, they spent weeks camping together and she had seen him when he was hungry, sweaty, tired and even sick from food poisoning. Looking up she saw Zuko was fighting the same urge; they finally gave up and started laughing uncontrollably.

"So," Katara said, " 'Fire Lord' Zuko. Can I finally go to my room and wash up or do I have to be presented to the cleaning staff first."

"If you thinks it's necessary, 'Priestess Katara, daughter of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, granddaughter of Waterbending Master Pakku formerly of the Northern Water Tribe, sister to chief's heir Sokka and former Kyoshi warrior Suki, adopted sister to Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom.' "

"Did you just say that all in one breath?"

"Breathing is the first lesson in Firebending."

Katara laughed harder, it had been a long time since she had been on equal footing with a person she was having a conversation with.

"I'm glad you decided visit." Zuko said as he stood and hugger her. "I know you must be going thru a difficult time and I'm honored you trusted me with this situation."

"Is that the only reason." Katara said as she pushed a stray hair from Zuko's face and tucked it back into his top knot "or have you been looking for an excuse to take a break?"

He shrugged and led her out of the throne room and down the hall to the guest's quarters.

"I don't know how much of a break it will be. I'm only here for a day or two, I needed to rest before I continue home. Though, I'm sure Aang is on his way to the South Pole right now looking for me."

"He is," Zuko said " He visited me yesterday looking for you, I told him that neither myself nor any of my ships had seen you. He was going to head south, then north the Toph's and then to the Northern Tribe. He told me to send word if I hear anything."

Katara sighed, he was persistent.

"Maybe you should stay a little longer," Zuko hinted "at least until Aang gives up and realizes you don't want to be found."

"That could take weeks maybe even months!" Katara exclaimed "I don't want to impose that long.

"You wouldn't be imposing. Really."

The look on Zuko's face said it all, he was bored and needed company. And Katara could use some pampering, she had spent the last year dedicating herself entirely to another human being. It could be nice to be waited on hand and foot, at least for awhile.

"Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

The guest suite Zuko showed Katara too was large and opulent. The furniture, draperies and rugs were all made of shiny ebony wood, overpriced gold and the finest silks. Regardless of how often Katara visted the Fire Nation she would never get used to the almost hedonistic décor. Everything was made to pleasure the senses, from sweet smelling incense to rich color schemes. The Southern Water Tribe was much more simplistic; if it couldn't be made from ice, snow or animal hides and bone it wasn't an option.

"I'll let you settle in for the night," Zuko said. "We can catch-up over breakfast?"

Katara nodded and Zuko left. Walking around the bed Katara found her trunks of clothes and other belongings arranged next to the bedside table. Opening the smallest trunk, she retrieved a small leather pouch and walked over to the small vanity in the corner of the room. Sitting on the cushioned stool, Katara removed the seal bone sticks from her hair and let her long tresses cascade around her head. She then started the arduous process of removing the blue jade beads from her hair. Since she would not be continuing her travels for some time there was no reason for it to be beaded and kept out of the way—at least not to such an extreme.

After removing the beads from most of her hair and depositing them in her small pouch, (she kept the front ones in since they signified her place in the Southern Water Tribe and the ones near her ears as they signified her as a Priestess) Katara walked over to the small bathing room and washed up from her journey. Under normal circumstances she would soak in a long, hot bath, but Fire Nation winters were far too warm to warrant that (in her opinion) so she opted to wash herself with a small amount of cool water, some soap and her bending abilities. After she was sufficiently dry Katara approached her largest trunk and pulled out her light cotton nightgown and pants. Turning around, she studied her reflection in the mirror. Katara still couldn't believe she was a woman; her small buds had swollen to full breasts, her hips had rounded out and her baby fat had fallen away revealing high cheekbones, a long neck and bow shaped lips. It seemed like only yesterday she was riding Appa into the Northern Water Tribe, excited to finally meet her sister tribe and learn Waterbending. Now she was twenty, she was a priestess, mother and adult.

_Adult._

It was an odd thought to her, especially since Katara had always felt like she was born in her forties. But while she had always had more responsibility than any other young girl in the tribe, Katara now knew there were things about being grown that she hadn't understood until recently.

Shaking her head, Katara came back to Earth and put her pants and nightgown on. The pants were a tailored fit and the nightgown had a slit all the way up to her thigh, the top was secured across the shoulder with intricately sewn frog buttons. The cotton was brushed and dyed light blue with dark blue needlework. It was beautifully made and one of her greatest accomplishments with a needle and thread.

She sat down at the vanity again, brushed out her long, wet hair, did her nightly skin ritual with her seaweed lotions and assorted scrubs from her tribe. It was a ritual the nuns at the temple looked down upon because they insisted it removed the simplicity of natural beauty, though Katara always suspected they were jealous of how much clearer and even her skin was compared to theirs. Exhausted, she crawled into the large, soft bed, blew out the lamp and fell into a much needed (and deserved) slumber.

For the first time in over a year Katara got out of bed at her own leisure. Living at the Air Temple meant bells tolling at dawn and morning exercises; sleeping in was not tolerated. The strict routine was something Katara was always curious about: if the Air Nomads gave up all earthly attachments, wouldn't that include schedules? But living at the Air Temple had also taught Katara that Air Nomads were just like their element, flighty and prone to sudden changes if it suited their purpose. Not that she hadn't enjoyed her time with Aang, of everyone she had ever known. Aang knew how to enjoy life more than anyone.

Katara got out of bed, washed up, brushed her hair, did her make-up and chose an outfit she had made specifically for travels in the Fire Nation. It was an odd combination of her Water Tribe robes and the Fire Nation clothing she had worn when she was traveling in secret during the war. It was made of light blue silk and showed off her stomach, the top was sleeveless with a hood attached to it, the skirt had tribal symbols on it and flowed around her legs. After she was dressed, Katara left the bedroom of the suite and found one of Zuko's foreign ministers in the small sitting room; he was perched on the couch, fidgeting impatiently.

"I didn't know you were here." Katara said, obviously surprised. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Long enough." He said "In the Fire Nation we rise when the sun does."

"I thought that was just your benders." Katara said, challenging this proud man's logic.

"Since there are so many benders, much more here than anywhere else, we accustom ourselves to them."

"So if someone's not a bender they aren't worth consideration?"

"Not just a bender," the man's eyes narrowed and his face became a mask of undeserved pride, "Firebenders."

"If only Firebenders are deserving of consideration than why did you wait for me?" Katara inquired, refusing to back down. "Why not just walk in and wake me up?"

"This way!" the man barked as he stood up and opened the door, "Firelord Zuko is waiting for you."

"Did you just snap an order at me?" Katara said, her annoyance reaching anger "Or did you forget who I am?"

The man gripped the door handle firmly, the metal turned red hot under his hand and steam started to rise.

"I'm sorry, Priestess Katara," He said as he bowed respectfully. "Firelord Zuko is awaiting you, he would like you to join him for breakfast."

"Thank you." Katara said as she walked past him into the hallway, her head held high.

As the minister led Katara down the hallway of the palace, she couldn't help but smile at the previous exchange. Katara not only stood her ground she had done so without completely losing her temper; it reminded her of the previous night's thought about becoming an adult. She had certainly come a long way.


End file.
